Plot
Main Plot Ten attends a party on January 25th, where he hooks up with a handsome stranger. Later, he finds out he is Jaehyun, whose instagram feed introduces Ten to Johnny. Johnny's instagram is private but Ten follows him, as he finds him attractive and realizes they attend the same university. It is then found out that Johnny has a girlfriend. On January 28th Ten signs up for a photography course, where he is later coincidentally paired up with Johnny for a project. His crush on his new partner grows, despite him being in a relationship. He tries to get over it by getting involved with Jaehyun, which doesn't work. All of them attend a party on February 8th. Ten decides to go home early, as both Jaehyun and Johnny seem to be busy with their respective partners. Ten visits Johnny's home on February 10th, as his roommate and his partner want privacy. This is later repeated ten days later On February 14th Ten goes home to his family. There is tension surrounding his roommate, Jungwoo, whom also decides to go back home. Ten comes out to his mother a few days later, which triggers a discussion between him and Jungwoo. It resolves, strengthening their relationship and causing them both to come back to campus, just in time for the latter's birthday. Its celebration takes place on the 22nd at a club, where Ten kisses a stranger while maintaining eye contact with Johnny. On Ten's birthday party, Johnny overhears him and Jungwoo speaking about Ten's feelings, causing him to leave early which concerns Ten. Things get awkward between the two, but they decide to keep on seeing each other. Ten finds Johnny's twitter account and discovers he posts poem fragments and song lyrics. A couple days later he asks Ten about love. He consults his friend Kun, and the conclusion leaves Johnny wondering. His relationship with his girlfriend was exactly like what Kun had discarded as love. They talk about it and decide to break up and become best friends again. Johnny accepts his attraction to Ten and on March 8th he kisses him at a party. Ten, not knowing Johnny is now single, gets angry at him. Seonyoung explains the situation to him so they make up. They follow each other on twitter and start dating. Seonyoung's ex starts causing trouble on March 13th. He is revealed to have caused emotional and psychological pain to her, but she doesn't tell her friends Johnny and Jaehyun. They see him at a party, where Johnny introduces Ten as his friend. They have a major falling out because of this. Ten makes a private account to rant without worrying Jungwoo. Seonyoung gets the courage to speak to Ten about her ex, getting him to admit things about his past. She then tells Johnny. Ten messages Johnny but he takes his time to reply. His sister speaks to him, and he comes out to her and his mother. He then replies to Ten and they make up. They both go to a party and Ten gets introduced as Johnny's boyfriend. They become closer than before. Ten is invited to Johnny's home in Chicago to meet his family. They leave. Their friends have their own stories. Johnny and Ten finish their project.